Stumbling across truth gives change? You bet!
by irishfaery95
Summary: Being attacked and then finding her birth certificate and a couple of old photos changes Bella Swans life. Not only has her mum lied to her about her dad but she also has an elder brother. Will Bella now create for herself a new life?
1. Prologue: The disastrous week in May

**Stumbling across truth=change? You bet!**

**Summary:** Being attacked and then finding her birth certificate and a couple of old photos changes Bella Swans life. Not only has her mum lied to her about her dad but she also has an elder brother. Will Bella now create for herself a new life?

**Prologue:** The disastrous week in May

Earlier today I was clearing out my attic, my mum thought it'd be something that I'd enjoy doing and it wouldn't upset doctor's orders. I was able to spend a whole day just looking at old photos of my mum and step-dad with their ridiculous clothes and hairstyles. Well…that was what was supposed to happen; the actual events went something like this…

_(flashback)_

_I was looking through an old chest of photos from when my mum was growing up in America when I came across two photos: one of a guy and pregnant girl and another of the same guy, pregnant girl and a boy toddler. _

_The girl resembled my mum but I didn't recognise the guy, he was unfamiliar. _

_Then rooting around a bit more I found my birth certificate._

_On it, it said mother: Renée Black_

_Father: Joshua Uley_

_On reading this I caught my breath, this meant my mum lied and Charlie wasn't my dad – my mum lied!_

_I heard the ladder creaking, indicating that my mum was coming up as Phil was out at work – he plays cricket._

_When she came up I turned with tears in my eyes clutching the photo and my birth certificate to my chest, "you lied," I whispered fiercely, "wh-what" my mum stuttered._

"_YOU LIED TO ME!" I screamed, "YOU LIED, MY DAD AIN'T WHO I THOUGHT IT WAS! WHY?"_

"_Please Bella, I can explain" my mum begged pitifully._

"_What was wrong with explaining over 10 yrs ago? Why now when I just happened to stumble across the truth?" I yelled. "I have a dad and brother that you've never told me about! All the times I asked about if I had any other family besides you and Phil you'd say 'no, darling you get to be selfish and have us all to yourself.' Well what a load of crap, you were just saying that so I'd shut up and then it got to a point were I just realised I wasn't gonna get any specific answers that mattered.. but somewhere out there is a REAL dad and brother I've yet to meet! Where you even gonna tell me?" I shout at my mum._

_By the end of that little speech we've both got tears streaming down our faces – difference is mine is out of hurt and betrayal whereas hers are out of self-pity._

"_I'm gonna go down stairs and start packing, I'm gonna use some of MY money to buy myself a one-way ticket to La Push, Washington as that's what it says on this birth certificate – don't try and stop me, you've lost my trust in you and I wanna meet my brother and dad if they're still there, if not then I'll just start fresh." I say and at the end I walk past my mum down the stairs taking my birth certificate and the photos with me._

_(end flashback)_

Which brings me to where I am now, sitting in a cab on my way to the little community of La Push; with only 371 – now 372 – people living there.


	2. Chapter 1: time for first meet

**Stumbling across truth=change? You bet!**

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight just the main plot but if I could I'd own Paul hehe :D

AN: hope you enjoy is my first fanfic in long time, pls review at the end

**Chapter 1: **"Time for first meet"

After about a two hour drive from the Airport the cabbie says "Alright miss here we are the small town of La Push"

"Ta," I reply handing him the money and then I climb outta the car and lift out my luggage – a pulley suitcase and a duffel bag – and then walk to the nearest house.

I reach the door and knock, a teenage guy answers the door and I say, "hey, I'm new so don't know my way around could you tell me where Joshua and Sam Uley live please."

"Yeah, sure but luck must be on your side as this is Sam's house. I'm Embry, come on in. You are?" Embry asks

"I'm Bella," I answer not giving too much away to this stranger

He frowns a bit, probably at my lack of an explanation but hey you can't please everyone all the time right?

"Well come on then follow me." Embry says

"Okidokie" I say, and whilst he leads me through the entry hall I'm thinking 'time for first meet'

Embry leads me all the way to the back garden and once we've come out fully I see that there is a group of about 11 people – 13 inc. me and Embry.

"Who was it?" one of them asks Embry

"It _is_," embry starts putting emphasis on the 'is' and glaring at the guy who said it – I like him, "a girl from England called Bella" says Embry.

"Charming," I say, "'a girl from England' what a lovely introduction. Who's Sam?" I ask.

"I am," says one of the older looking guys who's sitting with a girl with scars all on one side of her face – but I'm not one to judge as I've got scars of my own.

"Well, I'll give you more information on me then and see if you can guess who I am." I begin, "My full name is Isabella Marie Swan – but call me Isabella and I will hurt you! – I was brought up in England from the age of 3 by Renée Black, then Swan, now Dwyer. I'm 15 yrs old – 16 on September 13th. I like reading, biking, surfing, and cliff-diving and many other extreme sports. I have about 10 piercings and 5 tattoos" gasps at this point – ha "I'm full Quileute, my mum lied to me about whom my dad is. She always told me it was Charlie swan – who she married but died when I was in my mums belly, convenient heh – but my dad is actually Joshua Uley. I even have my birth certificate to prove it." I say, once I'd finished to say _most _people were stunned is an understatement – _everyone_ was stunned.

"So you're my sister?" Sam asks rhetorically, "wow, and you know our mum, Renée?"

"Unfortunately yes I do know our mum – lying woman that she is." I answer

"well i could say the same for our dad, he ain't much better. Except he ran off when i was 12, said i was then old enough to look after myself – everyone helped look after me." He said kinda answer an unsaid question

"our dad, is he around?" i ask

"yeah he's here and there," sam starts, "he uhh kinda moves around a bit at first he was on the makah reservation, not sure where he is now" sam finishes explaining

"well i'll introduce you," sam says and it's only now i come to realise that we'd kinda been in our own little bubble, oopsy-daisy

"well, Embry you've already met; next to him is jake – you're cousin, then Quil, Jared and his girlfriend Kim; Seth, Colin and Brady. Then Leah, Paul and finally my im-fiancee Emily" he explains

I didn't notice his slip up at the end though, i was too busy looking at one individual in particular. I was staring into his eyes, i could get lost in them for ever. There a lovely hazely kinda colour – woodsy i s'pose. I then looked him over properly; he had the typical tan skin tone of a Quileute, he was about 6"7 – about a foot taller than me! – and he had a very muscled torso which i was able to tell (along with the rest of the males – even Collin, Brady and Seth who looked to be the youngest, they were all toned) as he was without a top – but hey who's complaining, not me that's for sure it was definately pretty sight for sore eyes.

AN: thanks for all the feedback i've recieved a few of you mentioned about bella being full Quileute, i hope you liked it and agree with what i wrote.

Please review, give your ideas, criticisms etc

(sorry about spelling and such is not perfect, will consider a beta)


	3. Chapter 2: she's gonna fit in fine

**Stumbling across truth=change? You bet!**

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight just the main plot but if I could I'd own Paul hehe :D

**Chapter 2: ****"she's gonna fit in fine"**

"Hmmhum" someone cleared their throat for attention

"Yes," I said innocently – as if I hadn't just been completely immersed in a god's eyes – turning my gaze to Sam

"Would you like to stay here with me and Emily?" Sam asks looking smug

"Ooh, I'd love to" I squeal

"Alrighty then, I'll show you to your room" says Emily speaking for the first time

"Coolio," I say following her into the house

She leads me through the house and upstairs explaining as we go that the door opposite the stairs leads to the bathroom, door on first left is her and Sam's room and door on first right is my room – the two other doors are spares.

Once into my room I say, "so you and Sam huh, what's he like? I mean I've never met him before, any fetishes or weird impulses I should know about as I'm living with him?" I ask smirking.

"None major, but get used to an untidy bathroom after he's been busy ya know" she says chuckling

"Will do, he's a bit of a dog then?" I ask grinning widely as out in the garden they're chuckling, _them too? What should I say to breach the subject? I'll think about it later._

"Umh, you could say that yeah," Emily replies.

"She gonna fit in fine" comments one of the guys downstairs amidst the chuckling.

Once I've deposited my bags – and changed into some flip-flops so I'm more comfy – we go back downstairs where most of the boys have moved into the front room to play on the PS3.

Meanwhile the rest are outside mucking around, though I can't seem to see _him _or Sam – wonder where they went.

But instead of then going out Emily leads me to the kitchen and asks "do you wanna eat something?"

"Sure," I reply, "whaddya want me to do?" I ask in return

"Salad I s'pose and I'll make a start on the pasta then maybe do some fish and whatnot," she says looking at me and I smile and say "okidokie" in confirmation.

I help make lunch and then about 30-40 mins later the food is ready and the table is full of food.

And as if it's calling them, the guys and girls all come piling in and then a couple minutes later Sam and _him _come in and Sam quickly claims Emily, first kissing her scars and then her lips – cute.

Whilst eating the guys all bicker and mess around with each other whilst the girls are just quietly chatting and when they've all finished them clear the table putting it all in the dishwasher.

I stay and help Emily covering leftovers and whatnot.

"Emily," I start, "I don't intend to intrude but I'm curious as to how you got your scars, but don't feel as if you have to explain if you don't want to."

"Well let's just say it was the wrong place and the wrong time and things just got slightly outta control. How about you?" she asks in return

"_My_ scars? Well to cut a long story short I had a bad experience which I never want to have to face again and I hate the fact that others face it as well. Maybe I'll explain more another time." I answer hoping she wouldn't get offended

Thankfully se didn't find offence and we carried on in silence.

Once it was all cleared away we went through to the front room where we found just Sam sitting on the sofa legs propped up on the coffee table with the sports channel on.

Emily went and sat next to him whilst I sat on an armchair across from them to the left.

After a few minutes Sam turns to me and starts talking, "so I'm guessing you wanna stay here – ya know you weren't planning on heading back to England any time soon."

"You guessed right" I said

"Which means we'll need to enrol you into school" Sam says with this look and tone of his voice that suggested not to bother arguing – it wouldn't get me anywhere.

"You're kidding me, well I sure hope it's better than school in England," I reply really feeling defeated. I have to go to school!

"But good news is it won't start for a good few weeks yet so don't be panicking yet." Sam says

"Okidokie, but what year will I be in and with who else that was here today?" I ask

"Well you're 15 going on 16 right?" Sam asks and I nod, "so you'll be in 10th grade or your sophomore year with Jake, Quil and Embry. Jared, Kim, Leah and Paul are seniors while Collin, Brady and Seth are in 8th grade. And then me and Emily both have jobs." Sam explains

"Cool" I say nodding

"Do you know how to drive?" Sam asks

"Well, in England you don't get a license or permit or whatever 'til you're 17 but" I explain looking sheepish

"But..." Sam prompts

"But me and my mates use to go joyriding I could drive since the age of 13 – since I could reach the pedals." I say, I was kinda apprehensive of his reaction I mean no guy wants to hear that their kid sister went joyriding now do they?

"Phew, at least I'll not be needing to teach you – I'd never have the patience. 'Til you're birthday Embry can give you a lift as he lives down the road then for your 16th we'll get you a car or money towards" Sam says with relief.

"By the way tomorrow there's a bonfire which we'll all be attending so you're welcome to come. Basically the tribe elders will tell a few of the tribe legends and we'll eat and such, is that alright?" Sam explains and asks

"Yeah, is fine will be nice to hear the legends haven't heard them since I was tiny – mum used to say 'em to me when I couldn't sleep and then I'd dream of 'the cold ones' and the 'spirit wolves'. I used to love it!" I said with enthusiasm,

"Great," said Sam, "I'm headed off to work so I'll see you later"

"Bye," I say then turning to Emily I ask, "Is it alright if I go for a walk you know get to know the area?"

"Sure, I'll just get some cleaning done then whilst the house is empty" Emily replies

15 mins later and I are into the forest. I take off my clothes and hide them under a bush so I can be free without shredding my clothes.

Once I'm free I run to the beach feeling free when I hear a snarl behind me.

I turn to find three wolves trying to corner me – and they were at least twice the size of me! One was chocolate brown, another silver grey and another was jet black.

I run darting through them for where my clothes are, but they catch up fast so I drop all pre-tense and give up.

I let down my shield and say "hey guys,"

"Bella!" say the three shocked werewolves

An: what do you think, tell me tell me plsplsplsplspls

Review ideas and such again


	4. damn, now the cats really outta the bag

**Stumbling across truth=change? You bet!**

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight just the main plot of my story

Sorry but may not be able to update quick as have couple exams coming up and need to revise

Also this chapter has been added to (that's why you're reading it again lol!) as a few of you commented on the lack of bella/paul moments and after reading over it i had to agree so here you are, enjoy...

**Chapter 3:**** damn, now the cats really outta the bag**

Whilst they were stunned I ran off got my clothes and ran away a bit to change, I then went back to Sam's – home?

When I got there I noticed that I could smell like everyone! Uh-oh, they must be having a meeting – hope it's not about me.

As I got closer I could hear what they were saying but not quite sure who said what – though I'm sure I could guess if need be.

"_You're sure it was Bella?" (I think Jake asked)_

"_yeah, it totally sounded like her voice ya know – if it's not then okay but it was definitely a girl" (I think it was Sam this time)_

"_I second that, if it was a guy then they are very camp – it definitely sounded like a girl" (Paul maybe)_

I decided I'd now had enough of hiding – it's boring – so I made some noise, it's amazing how quite it goes and how quick they all shut up when they hear or smell someone coming.

I then walked into the house and went through to the kitchen where everyone had meted – and I mean that's not suspicious at all, right? – And said "hey peeps"

"Hey" everyone chorused – freaky-deaky it was in time and all.

"So we were just about to start dinner – a BBQ/bonfire outside, maybe on beach – you wanna help?" Emily asked

"Sure," I answer, "if we're going to the beach do you want me to carry anything down and get it started?" I asked her

"Yep, could you carry down the wood and charcoal in that bag over there please?" she asked

"Okay, do you want me to come back after?" I ask in return

"Nah, it's alright I'll get the guys to help" she answered

So I proceeded to pick up the bag of wood and charcoal – now here we have a problem, see I picked it up without thinking about the consequences because of the fact that usually it would be too heavy for your average human girl. Well news flash people I ain't normal, tho' of course they don't know that – at this there was a collective gasp – _oopsy-daisy._

"Ha-ha" I say awkwardly

"It's true" breathed Paul

"Yep, now get you arse here and help me so I don't feel like a freak as people stare cos I'm carrying somethin' way to heavy and I'm sure you guys'd hate the gossip now wouldn't you?" I say – probably too harsh but _damn, now the cats really outta the bag_.

"Okay" he says sounding slightly unsure which kinda surprises me, I'd heard he's over-confident border-line arrogant and big-headed.

"Good good, cya in a few guys"

"Bye" they say

Once we get out Paul turns to me and says "you're a wolf huh?"

"Yep" I reply "and so are you" I add slightly as an after thought, to this he looked stumped _ha, he can't say anything to that as they never told me about them being wolves he's stuck *insert evil laugh*_

When we got to the beach we chose a spot and started setting up the fire wood and charcoal stuff, by the time we had a good fire going most everyone had turned up and Emily had started some of the food.

Once food was cooked, handed out and eaten Sam turned to me and said "So Bells what you been up to in England?"

"Well, I was into fixing cars and such I enjoyed skateboarding, did some graffiti you know stuff to do when nothing else to do. Also went shopping and such in West End – Covent gardens, oxford street etc. And visited other cities in Europe – Vienna, Rome, Paris you get the gist I also visited the Volturi in Volterra. I phased for first time when I was 14 cos that was when I went to Volterra – too many vamps." I explained

"Whoa, you been around" said Quil

"Yep" I say popping the 'p' "when your parents have quite a bit of money and are never home you spend money and time on silly mundane things."

"Cool," says Quil

"Who's your step-dad?" Embry asked

"Phil Dwyer" I answer, "he plays cricket – for Hampshire specifically and England as a batter"

"So is he pretty famous?" Jake asks

"Yeah, kinda I s'pose" I reply

"So won't people be wondering where his step-daughter is?" Paul asks

"Probably," I admit feeling slightly sheepish, "but to be honest it isn't really any of their business and if the publicity is bad, well tough they shouldn't've lied to me for 15 yrs should they?"

They just shrug their shoulders at that; they don't have anything to say to that, ha!

A couple hours later after I've got to know them all a bit better and we've had a laugh everyone starts clearing up and heading back home and a coupla the guys go to do patrol – apparently it'll all be explained to me later, but will be okay tho' may be a bit boring at times and have to sniff around but get to run and be free.

Over the summer I and Paul spent loads of time together getting to know each other by asking 20 questions and such.

We also just spent time together and I have some real sweet memories like when he tried to cook for me and have a romantic dinner of sorts...

_Flashback_

_That morning I'd got a text from Paul saying..._

"My place 4pm, love ya Px"

_So at 3 I had a shower and by 3.30 I'd picked out my top – a lovely white strapless top with a flower print, some washed out skinny jeans and blue strappy sandal wedges __**(link is...**__**.**__**) **_

_I left for his at 3.45, when i got there he opened the door and says, "umh do you wanna go beach for a bit and then go to the diner?"_

"_i thought you were cooking?"i ask cocking my eyebrow_

"_we were but umh, change of plans?" he says as a question_

_I just chuckle shaking my head and say "sure but first i have to see what went wrong," _

"_sure i s'pose" he replies grudgingly_

_It was hilarious his face he looked so embarrassed when i looked, he'd tried to do a pizza of sorts and pasta with bacon an veg sauce; however the pizza had gone black and the pasta had just dried and stuck to the pan and the veg and bacon was not much better._

"_what did you do to it?" i ask incredulous that he could have made such a mess of a pretty simple dish – the pizza wasn't even from scratch._

"_I just kind of forgot and had to go check some things out as sam found the scent of a leech and uh, i just remembered about it just before you turned up so i was panicing" he says rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly_

"_alright, well what food've you got left? I could rustle something up for us and we can just snuggle on the sofa after?" i suggest_

"_if you're sure" he says_

"_yep will be fine, nice to stay at home" i say..._

And then there was that other time when we had a nice little picnic on the beach all the couples but in our own little areas.

Me and Paul just got to know each other...

_Flashback_

"_so Bells, 20 qeustions get to know each other?" Paul asks_

"_sure," i reply, "you start"_

"_favourite colour, or several?" he asks_

"_well, i like blue, yellow, orange, purple, red and green. You?" i say and ask in return_

"_green and brown and orange" he replies, "favourite gem stone?"_

"_amber, do you have one?" i ask _

"_moonstone or black pearl"_

_And it continued as such until we had exhausted all possible questions, then we looked around and saw that most of the others had left, "oops we said together and then laughed_

_As we laughed we looked each other in the eye and both leaned in_

_Our lips met in the middle of us and i could feel his warm, soft lips on mine; it was defintely something i'd enjoy doing. As we continued our kiss we both moved closer and Paul moved his arm around my waist and then his other hand went in my hair whilst i tangled both my hands into his hair realy getting into it until some idiot decided it was time to interupt and howled to say they'd found something or evryone needed to meet ASAP._

_Ah, bummer_

By the end of the summer I'd say it's pretty safe to say that I'd fitted in to the little community of La Push and the pack. But I couldn't help feeling as if everything wasn't a little too perfect.

For example Sam and Emily were now a married couple – they'd spent some time in a cottage in the woods which was nice and isolated for them – and had just found out that Emily is 6 wks pregnant, which means she got pregnant on their wedding night exactly – cute.

Also Jared and Kim were now engaged and I and Paul was definitely an official couple for when we start the new school year.

Ahh, school! I start tomorrow do you know how nervous I am – I have to start fresh at school. I know it should be more or less okay but there's everyone else, I mean how will they react to the fact I'm hanging out with those in Sam's 'cult' and I' dating a guy who's like 2 years older than I am – he's bound to have girls who fancy him who're older than me and feel as if I'm no competition and I can't help wondering if he'll choose one of them even if the both of us have imprinted

Today is the day I have to start school, time to face the music I s'pose...

A/N: please could you review tell me what you think and any ideas you got

Also do you think I should do some in anyone else's POV?


	5. Chapter 4: Oh the joy of school!

**Stumbling across truth=change? You bet!**

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight just the main plot of my story

Sorry been a while in coming but have had exams so have been revising and then was into this really good Bella/Jasper fanfic – the so unknown

**Chapter 4: **Oh the joy of school!

I hate school with a vengeance; it's pointless, I reckon it's the 'adults' way of torturing us.

However I do realise that hating school may have something to do with the fact that I never had any real friends as I was always treated as a social outcast cos I was seen as different.

But the reason they didn't seem to like me had nothing to do with my skin, it was more my attitude and my 'weird' interests and superstitions.

Now explaining all that hopefully you can understand why I may be slightly apprehensive of going to school; I mean yeah okay I have loads of great friends but it's somewhere new! Who wants to start over?

But at the same time I have to say I am looking forward to it, and it's bound to be different to school in England. You know like how the day is set out and all that kind of thing.

Today is Monday and I'm starting school, though I have to say I am thankful that it's the beginning of the year and not in the middle – that would've been awful I got to say.

Sam is dropping me off as it's on his way to the station – did I mention that he's a copper?

Most of the others are riding with some one else or in their own car as most of them are older than me, I can't wait for my birthday then I'll get my license – big whoop!

"Cya Sam," I say as I climb out of his truck,

"Hold on," he says and leans over a bit, "can you get a lift home with one of the guys, cos I'm likely to be working a bit late so I won't be able to pick you up? Sorry"

"That's okay," I answer, "I'm sure I can bag a lift with someone, I mean I've only got several to chose from' I finish sarcastically

"Don't get sarky with me young lady I'm only telling you" says Sam trying to hide his smile

I just laugh as I walk into through the school car park.

When I get to the office I go to the desk where a woman with greying hair is, and through reading her name tag I see she is Ms. Cope.

"Hi," I said once I'd caught Ms. Cope's attention

"Oh, hello dear you must be Bella. Here's your timetable and a map and a school diary" **(A.N: sorry, don't know if in America you have this but I thought I'd chuck it in anyways) **Ms Cope says

"Ta," I say in reply

As I'm walking away someone shocks me above my hips with their fingers making me jump and squeal, but when I turn all I see is Paul leaning against Ms Cope's desk looking all innocent, suspicious much!

However I didn't bother to take the bait so I just walked up to him, linked his arm and said "it's your job to take me to my first class, which is English by the way, and then to drop me home later"

For a second he looked baffled then comprehension dawned on him and he smiled, I didn't say anything in response just carried on following him to English – due to the fact that I am a lazy bum and I don't feel like looking at my map, which I'd stuffed in my bag.

As I was walking with Paul to English there were many stares/glares and whispers, mainly by those who I expect where jealous or those people who enjoy gossiping as they have nothing better to do than talk about other people's lives.

When we arrived Paul leaned down gave me a hug and pecked my cheek (told you we were getting closer), I then entered the class and was greeted by many question looks.

However there was one person whose glance stood out. Her glance was almost murderous, like I'd taken her favourite chew-toy.

They were a girl with, what was likely to be a nice shade of, brown hair that had been straightened so much that the heat had ruined her hair. She also had tonnes of make-up on her face, so much so that she could almost pass as a clown. Her clothes though were what irritated me, she was wearing a red v-neck sweater and a pink pleated mini skirt with skin tone tights and black heels – she dressed so slutty that's what annoyed me, that she had so little self-respect that she'd try and 'dress to impress' perverted old men and horny teenage boys. Anyway enough of my little tirade.

Another reason her glance stood out is because after the class was finished she came up to me, leaned over so I had a clear view of her plastic chest and said "you better keep you hands off my guy" trying to do it in this husky, sexy voice but completely failing as it just sounded like she had something stuck in her throat.

"you know I don't want to see your plastic chest and who exactly is _your _fella cos last I checked your dressed like a prossy headed for Soho so you might wanna check your sources love" I replied

In return she just looked at me dumbly and then walked off trying to retain whatever dignity she had.

My next classes passed pretty quickly after that little episode with the slut and before if knew it I had lunch and thankfully this I had with quite a few of the others.

When if entered the cafeteria I got my food and then went to where if could see Jake, Quil and Embry were sitting.

Whilst waiting for the others we spent the time teasing each other with friendly banter and after a few minutes everyone else started to come in a line up for their grub.

When they'd all come and sat down if noticed that one person was missing, Paul.

I didn't think much of it and carried on as normal talking and joking around with the others.

About half way through lunch Jared asked if anyone had seen Paul but we all replied that we hadn't seen him unless passing him on our way to a class.

"that's weird cos he was in my last lesson but if shot off to meet kim, if'd have expected to see him by now" jared said

We more or less didn't talk about paul again if mean he's a man who should be able to take care off himself, however if'd say we are wrong.

As I was going to my next lesson – music – i saw two people smooching by a locker, i didn't look into it but when i walked past i couldn't help but notice that the girl was the one in my English class and the bloke was paul.

I reckon in those few seconds that i saw them my heart shattered, though i hadn't said anhting solidly i loved paul with all my heart and seeing him kissing another girl really crushed my dreams and feelings.

As i walked past i muttered a quiet "charming" at this paul's head shot up and swivelled in my direction just as i decided to sprint out of school and into the surrounding forest. I didn't think i coujld stand staying cooped up in a classroom with how i was feeling.

As i entered the forest i hought over what i'd just seen, **big** mistake, i started shaking and my body started to shake and feel like there's this big volcano starting to erupt in side of me and next thing i know i saw fur and my body felt unusually warm...

**A.N: sorry took a while hope it lived up to expectations and is okay**

**One thing though please could people try to refrain leaving negative anonymous reviews, if you don't like something then fair enough leave a comment but don't start slashing at my story – if you don't like it then don't review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Now will the truth come out?

**Stumbling across truth=change? You bet!**

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight just the main plot of my story

Sorry been a while in coming but I've had to do revision and had writers lock for a bit

Hey guys as a little author's note I thought I'd better describe a small something that people have asked about. Basically the thing with belle is that, yes, she is a werewolf and has imprinted on Paul the reason I put in the description I did at the end of the last chapter is because that's how it's said to feel right? Hope that clears things up a bit, so on with the story...

**Chapter 5**: _Now _the truth comes out!

I am so mad right now it's unbelievable, so mad that I've just given over to my inner wolf – literally.

For the past few days I've been running in my wolf form, hunting for food, swimming in lakes to wash and I have completely blocked myself off from the pack and won't let them hear me or me hear them.

I refuse to give in to listening to him and them try and _explain_ things to me but_** what is there to explain? **_

I mean Paul was_** KISSING**_ that _slut_, how _could_ he, I'm sure he knows how I feel I mean we imprinted on each other!

To be perfectly I just don't understand, I thought imprinting was finding your one true love, your soul mate, your _forever_ and nowhere did it say that you'd also be _kissing others, _the legend said you'd be devoted to your imprint not go and kiss a different girl about 3 weeks later or whatever.

I'm just so mad, but maybe I should've expected it; I mean I was told he used have different girls on and off for one night stands before becoming a wolf and even afterwards he still had a 'few regulars' but I thought he'd have stopped that after finding is imprint – _**unless he was LYING!**_

_IF HE'S LIED I SWEAR I'LL CASTRATE HIM, THEN KILL HIM AND THEN BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE JUST TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!_

But how could he lie through his thoughts? I thought it was hard to lie to others through your thoughts as they could hear everything.

And all the time we spent over the end of the summer just getting to know each other, was that just fake, something to do to spend the time?

_**BELLA!**_

**Ahh! It seems that due to my rambling one of the others has got through my walls!**

-Unknown person POV-

I was watching from the tree tops from where the _**mutts**_ couldn't see or smell me unless they looked closer which I doubt they'll do HAHA!

There on the ground below me was one wolf crimson in colour, small in size but strong and built up in stature, then another come running in a light brown colour with a silver muzzle running towards the other who goes in defensive stance.

Then in seeming choreographed moved they leap together in complete synchronisation. When the wolves collide the shock wave is visible and a BOOM! Echoes throughout the forest

_Well I'll just have to wait a bit longer..._

_-Back to Bella POV-_

Embry...I should've known.

After scuffling around we stopped and I realised who it was and I stopped trying to block my mind from him.

_Sorry, _I say to Embry apologetically _but you caught me unawares and I wasn't sure who you were._

_It's all right, but you should really talk to Paul. He's killing himself over all of this because he didn't explain before…_Embry said but I cut him off

_He's killing _him_self, what about_ me_? What about _his soulmate_? How do you think _I _feel _watching my soulmate_ KISS__ another girl and not only another girl but a slut who's probably slept with the whole school?__ He said he had deep feelings for me! Loved that we were getting closer but then he went and _kissed the resident slut!I said I then realised everything had gone quiet and anyone who had phased was now on their knees with my pain at what I had witnessed and how deep it cut me.

_Bella, please 5 minutes just to explain, so I can try to sort things out with you _thought Paul, who was also on his knees but he also had tears streaming down his wolfy face

_Fine, 5 minutes but in human and if I run away don't try to stop me I'll come back in my own time _I thought saying the last bit for everyone

_Thank you, _Paul said gratefully

Don't get used to it I said as I went behind a tree to phase with the clothes Leah just gave me.

Hey guys,

Sry for the l8 update had a lot going on MERRY CHRISTMAS and hoping you all enjoy a HAPPY NEW YEAR!

I'm thinking of stopping this story unless someone wants to adopt it so if no one messages or reviews saying as such I'll rush the last chapters sry

It's due to the fact that I want to focus on a storystory rather than fanfiction :$

Love you all lots for reading 3


End file.
